


Unfair Temptation

by AQEtcherly



Series: Sincerely Yours [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Pharmercy, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 16:19:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16768606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AQEtcherly/pseuds/AQEtcherly
Summary: "Have you ever had a sex dream, Reeha?"The flushed tone on ivory skin burned brighter for a moment as the doctor continued to hold the Egyptian's gaze. The soldier was absolutely blindsided by the question as her entire body stiffened and her mouth felt suddenly dry.





	Unfair Temptation

This was a new kind of hell. Fareeha sat across from her clearly drunk best friend watching carefully as the blonde took over the soldier's couch. The Swiss beauty lay on her back cradling an almost empty bottle of wine in one hand and a soft blush on her cheeks. Not five minutes prior the older woman had woken the Egyptian by knocking at the door of her quarters.

That should have been the first warning sign right there. Who knocks at two in the morning when there's a ringer or even an AI that could notify the person inside? Bleary-eyed and a bit put out, the soldier opened her door to easily the most mouthwatering thing she'd ever seen.

The acclaimed Dr. Ziegler stood at her door in quite possibly the thinnest piece of material known to man. It was long and white with gold accents flecked here and there, and her blonde hair fell freely about her shoulders. She was angelic and yet devilish with her giggling smirk.

Fareeha had stammered out some sort of greeting, but it was lost on the inebriated woman who threw her arms around the soldier.

"Zer gut, Fareeha! You are here!" The giggling continued even after the Egyptian managed to guide the other woman to her couch.

Angela was every fantasy Fareeha had ever had as she kicked one long ivory leg into the air causing her slip of a nightgown to slide dangerously high on her hips. The soldier's eyes followed the long curved line from the doctor's ankle all the way to the telling slope of her backside. Was she even wearing panties? Lord have mercy... Scratch that. Let Pharah have Mercy.

The soldier tried hard to look away. She knew it would only make things worse for herself to see the doctor like this. Yet the unwitting temptress was mewling and stretching languidly right in front of her.

"So... May I ask to what pleasure I owe this late night visit, Angie?" She thought about also asking why the doctor was so drunk, but figured the conversation would likely guide her to that answer anyways.

The older woman bit on her own smiling lip as she slowly lowered her leg. One of her hands still clutched the neck of a wine bottle while the other clasped and pressed between her two breasts. Her head lolled to the side as her electric blue eyes connected with Fareeha, and the soldier felt the shock of it course through her.

"Have you ever had a sex dream, Reeha?"

The flushed tone on ivory skin burned brighter for a moment as the doctor continued to hold the Egyptian's gaze. The soldier was absolutely blindsided by the question as her entire body stiffened and her mouth felt suddenly dry.

"I-I'm sorry. Come again?" Fareeha croaked on her response and she was certain her face was now a perfect example of a deer caught in headlights. The doctor broke into another fit of giggles as her smirk became playful.

"I very well might if I replay the one I just had." The accompanying squirm of the blonde's hips was enough to make the soldier's brain lose what little functionality it had left.

"Mmm, Reeha, it was positively sinful. The way she seduced me and then claimed my body over and over again." Another mind-altering squirm as the hand between the doctor's breasts pressed a path to her lace covered abdomen.

"S-she?" Fareeha knew it was her voice but couldn't recall her mind telling her mouth to ask the question. She sat across from the doctor in equal parts wide-eyed wonder and horror.

"Hmm? Oh yes. In my younger days I had a few boyfriends but as I grew older I realized I much prefer the touch and taste of a woman. The intuition alone is far superior."

"I see." Fareeha knew she needed to stop this conversation. She knew that. Yet, she also couldn't think of why.

"Yes, a man might be able to pound you just right, but that's something easily replaced with the right tool. A woman, though... Hmm, she'll drive you to the tip of madness and back with only the touch of her tongue." Fareeha could see the telling peaks straining against thin fabric as the doctor's nipples hardened making the soldier choak back a groan.

"There's certainly nothing quite like kissing a woman intimately that's for certain. Dragging your lips against her intimate lips, feeling her body pull your tongue in, and then that moment of absolute bliss as she comes undone around you..." The doctor trailed off as her hips rose off the bed for a moment while she drove the heel of her wandering hand into the crux between her legs.

The soldier's heart pounded in her own ears. This was why Fareeha needed to stop the conversation. She was losing herself. If she wasn't careful her baser desires would take over and she'd do something irreparable to their friendship. It would be one thing if the doctor were sober, but there was no hope of consent tonight.

She'd need to get the wine away from the doctor first. Fareeha had already had the joy of experiencing the tipsy blonde's separation anxiety to her wine in the past. So, she knew the best method was a feint. It would also hopefully do the trick of changing topics.

"Share your wine? I'm going to need it if I'm going have to be awake at this hour with a sloshed friend." Pharah impressed herself with how smooth that came out. The blonde eyed her sidelong and skeptically for a moment before holding the bottle out.

"Thank you." Fareeha took the contraband and noted that there was only maybe half a glass left. She swirled it around slowly before taking a swig. It was a dry yet sweet vintage. Not normally something she would choose on her own, but surprisingly enjoyable. In fact, it was really quite pleasant. Her attention was brought back to the doctor, though, when she heard more giggling.

"What has you tittering now?" The soldier asked with a raised eyebrow. Blue eyes locked once again as warning bells rang in Fareeha's head.

"Are you sure you wish to know?"

Why did her voice sound almost flirtatious? No, it was just the alcohol. Nothing more.

"Try me" she challenged and this time the doctor's responding laughter had a lower tone accompanied by a deeper blush.

"An ex introduced me to that particular vintage. He was a bit of a vindictive man, always tried to manipulate me with subtle things. Before we broke things off, though, he brought me a bottle of this wine. We drank it together and he was overly curious about how I enjoyed it." Angela paused for a moment clearly lost in memory. Fareeha waited patiently as she took another sip, mildly impressed that the doctor want slurring. At least this jerk Angie was talking about had good taste, she thought as she examined the bottle absentmindedly.

"He then went on to explain how he felt that my scientific fame had gone to my head and how I'd clearly come to love myself over anything else." A flash of pain crossed the Swiss woman's eyes but before Fareeha could say anything the blonde had raised a delicate finger to stop her.

"The man is clearly delusional, don't worry, Reeha. In fact, he still sends me a bottle of this wine every year as a means of emotional manipulation." Fareeha had a sudden urge to throw the bottle against a wall.

"But if he's so bitter why would he send such a good wine? I've never tasted anything like this before. I feel like I could drink it every night and never tire of it's flavor." The blonde's face went scarlet at the soldier's words as she tried to hide behind one hand. Delicate lashes fluttered as blue eyes peeked between fingers.

"Do you enjoy it that much?" The warning bells sounded in Pharah's mind again, but she was never one to back down from a challenge. She looked directly at the blonde as she took another long sip.

"He said it tasted like me."

Whatever Fareeha had thought herself prepared for, that was by far not it. She choked on the few drops of wine she still held in her mouth.

"He stated that since I was so in love with myself that I should just go ahead and well... I'm sure you can figure it out from there." The blonde waved a hand dismissively. Fareeha knew that she should be saying something now, but her mind was far too focused on her dancing taste buds and the heat in her own cheeks.

"Anyways, I still drink the bottle each year as a means of empowerment against his hurtful intent." Fareeha eyed the bottle in her hands. There was still a couple sips left. If she wanted she could press her lips to it and savor the way the flavor sat on her tongue. There was still just enough left to be able to imprint the taste. She pushed the thought away, though. The desire was strong but it felt too much like a violation and the doctor was sitting right there watching.

The soldier glanced upwards to find that at some point Angela had managed to position herself half on and half off the couch. Gauging by the heaviness of blonde's eyelids it seemed the doctor would be sleeping soon.

"Let's move you to the bed before you fall any further." Fareeha mostly said the words to try and shake the thirsty feeling in her mouth. She placed the bottle on the floor next to her chair as she stepped closer to the blonde. Angela watched her with hooded eyes as a playful smirk began to grow again.

The healer threw both her arms out as a clear indication that she wished to be carried. Normally the flight commander would refuse and simply help the other woman to her feet. However, right now her nerves were far too frayed to argue.

Angela was surprisingly light in her arms, and it was clear that the scholar was a bit shocked to be lifted so effortlessly as she yelped softly. Silken ivory arms still slid around the soldier's neck as the doctor folded herself against the soldier. Instinct had picked the blonde woman up in a bridal fashion, but now that her lifelong crush was in her arms Fareeha felt frozen.

The Swiss woman nuzzled her face against the darker woman's neck as she made a soft crooning sound. The soldier hoped the doctor wouldn't feel or hear how rapidly her heart was beating.

"Mmm. You smell glorious... I wonder what your wine would taste like." Angie's voice was soft and low right in Fareeha's ear. It sent a shiver through the soldier that ended in a small gasp. Thankfully, though, the spark jarred her enough that she began moving towards the bed.

This night had been one of the most torturous things the flight commander had ever known despite her years in war zones. She needed to put the angelic minx to bed and end it as soon as possible. She felt a stray finger tracing her jawline and practically ran to the bed to drop the blonde unceremoniously into it.

If Fareeha had been hoping that the sight of the disheveled angel would cool her nearly boiling blood then she was very wrong. Angela landed on black sheets that only seemed accentuate her pure visage. Once again the blonde became every fantasy made flesh right before the Egyptian's eyes.

Blonde hair cascaded like a halo surrounding the soft features of the Swiss woman's face. Her expressive blue eyes shone in the moonlight as they watched the soldier stare. The teasing nightgown draped across the angel so softly that a whisper could blow it away.

Fareeha was once again frozen as her mind tried to race but continued to stall with each glimpse of ivory temptation. Had it been anyone else lying across her sheets watching her carefully with oceanic bedroom eyes, she could have easily walked away.

But instead it was her- the woman she had loved on ever deepening levels since she could remember. The woman who had faithfully held her promise for over a decade to write at least once a month. The woman who had gone from signing her name as Mercy to Dr. Zeigler to Angela to Angie as they slowly grew closer despite unknown miles of separation. The woman who would rush into the fiercest battle to save an innocent life. The woman who was her closest friend and unknowingly held the soldier's heart.

She was everything the soldier had ever secretly yearned for, and now she lay half-naked and flushed in her bed.

The soldier clenched her fists as the doctor adjusted her position so she was propped up on elbows and bending one leg at the knee. Fareeha felt out of breath as her heart raced. She didn't know where it was safe to look. Blonde hair now covered half of the scholar's face and her nightgown had slipped off one shoulder. One pale, delicate hand toyed with the lace at the edge of a pert breast.

Yet it was the doctor's legs- her impossibly long legs leading to perfectly round hips- that the soldier knew needed to be avoided the most. She couldn't- wouldn't- attempt to confirm her suspicions about the lack of underwear on her best friend and unrequited love.

"Aren't you coming to bed, too, Reeha? I promise not to bite too hard... Maybe..." The doctor's low, lilting timber was completely new to the soldier's ears as she began to shake. She wanted so badly to kiss her way up the doctor's body.

Angela was drunk, though. Fareeha repeated the mantra in her head as she attempted to will herself backwards. Military training. When all else fails, rely on your training. She knew this; she could do this.

She needed to shock her system out of the haze and remove herself from the danger. Taking a deep breath, Fareeha screwed her eyes shut and took the few steps backwards to where the wine bottle still sat. Her heel knocked into it and instinct had it in her hand before it could tip.

She breathed a sigh of relief as she looked at the glass vial. It only took that slight moment for her to almost completely forget the danger she was in as she glanced up at the sound of giddy humming and the rustling of material.

Angela had rolled over onto her knees to plant her face in Fareeha's pillows. The position causing the blonde's hips to sway aimlessly in the air. The sheer material of her gown was pulled taut across her ample posterior, and the soldier's mouth went dry as only one word echoed in her mind - Confirmed.

"Mmmm, Reeha I love the way you smell. These pillows smell like you." The blonde toppled back over and Fareeha watched as Angela squirmed about. Once again a leg kicked up and the soldier's eyes began to follow the line from ankle all the way down.

With a shuddering whimper Fareeha threw her face back and poured the final few sips of wine over her head. It wasn't her best move, but it certainly held the shock factor she needed. Both doctor and soldier stilled blinking at each other for long moments before Pharah found her voice.

"I need to shower." Her voice echoed in the room as she clicked her heels with an about face and practically marched out the door towards the showers not daring to glance back.

**Author's Note:**

> This story felt much more difficult to write than the last one, and I still feel like it could use a re-write. Tried my best, though!
> 
> If you enjoyed it then please free to check out the sequel Careful Answers. Just please note the rating is higher on that one. ;)
> 
> ~Archer Quinn


End file.
